Sister Diana
by AlexiaPetty
Summary: Harry's life with a twin sister called Diana who is a genius. Diana is shy and has very few friends but gets on very well with Hermione Granger. Both Harry and Diana have had very trying childhoods and when they find out that they are magical they decide to make something of themselves.
1. Chapter 1- About Diana

Sister Diana Chapter 1

"If you were to compare the Potter twins to their cousin Dudley, you would be pleasantly surprised. Diana was a genius, redheaded, pretty, nice and quiet. Harry was average, black-haired, green-eyed and nice. He also wore round glasses and had a scar like a bolt of lightning. They were both friendless, except from one another. Dudley was constantly spoilt by his parents Petunia and Vernon Dursley. He was porky, mean, not very attractive, stupid and a completely spoilt brat. He had many friends, or should I say victims and he spent much of his life making people think that it was cool to be horrible to Diana and Harry so they were "allowed" to be his friends.

Diana and Harry lived in a cupboard underneath the stairs. They had an old blanket between them and half a pillow each. They were forced to do chores by their Aunt and Uncle while their cousin lazed around, blasting aliens and getting fat. As a young girl, Diana had been told that she could go far. Not by her Aunt and Uncle obviously, but by her teachers. When she started school at the age of four, she could already read and write, knew all of her times tables up to 50, fully understood quantum physics and knew words to explain things that not many adults knew. Her primary one teacher had noticed her potential and had mentioned her in passing to the head teacher of the school. Mrs Collins, the head teacher of the school at that time had not believed Miss Morris, Diana's class teacher and had set her a book to read and write a report on and a very complicated advanced maths test. Obviously Diana had struggled with some of the maths but she had muddled through it, scoring 75%.

In the next two years, Diana had fast-tracked the entire primary school syllabus and some of the secondary school syllabus. She had then moved up to secondary school five years early and the year after that she became one of the youngest people in Britain to score 100% in her Advanced Highers. By the time she was nine, Diana had taken 13 Highers and 8 Advanced Highers, the most in Surrey, if not England. She had signed up for Oxford University but they had said that she was too young to go to university and not emotionally ready so the council payed for a teacher of obscure subjects to come into the school three times a week to teach Diana Latin, Environmental Science and, insanely Romanian.

This story begins in the June of 1991. The morning began just like any other morning. Aunt Petunia banging on the door screaming at 7 am on a Saturday, Diana and Harry having to cook breakfast for the three Dursleys and the general absence of love. However, this day, In Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's minds, was one of the most important days of the year. It was their darling Dudley's 11th birthday. In Diana's opinion, Dudley's birthday was the worst day of the entire year. She usually forgot about it until the day before as she was trying to restrain the terrible memories of Dudley's too many presents, her having to make a cake for "Diddydinkydums" and the constant taunting from Dudley about how on 'their "birthday 'they" didn't get cake or presents. Well, they got presents, bet they were normally something fowl like a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks. Yuck, cheesy.

That day was destined to be bad. First of all, Dudley had a tantrum because he "didn't have enough presents." The pig had been told by his mother that they would buy more presents when they were out at the zoo. And then disaster struck. Mrs Figg, the batty old cat lady who looked Harry and Diana when the Dursleys were out, had broken her leg tripping over one of her cats. 'Bet she isn't quite so fond of them anymore", thought Diana. Who would after tripping over one of them? After some careful considering, their Aunt and Uncle decided that they were going to have to take Harry and Diana with them to the zoo and arrange for Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkess, to be taken to the zoo by his mother due to the fact that the Dursley's car only had five seats.

Diana and Harry were each brought a cheap lemon lolly at the front gate because the lady asked them what they wanted and they had answered before Uncle Vernon had been able to stop them. Diana enjoyed the zoo. She had never been to the zoo, neither had Harry.

"Look, that orang-utan looks very like Dudley!" Diana whispered to Harry while nobody was listening. It wasn't that she didn't want to offend Dudley, she would do that at any possible time, but she didn't want to be yelled at by Uncle Vernon or elbowed by Aunt Petunia.

"LOOK THERE'S A SNAKE!" Yelled Dudley not so quietly. Diana wouldn't have really been surprised if the snake had been pretending to be asleep to annoy Dudley.

Uncle Vernon, on the request of Dudley, knocked on the glass of the enclosure in an attempt to make it move. This didn't work and Dudley soon lost interest and moved away. Diana felt sorry for this snake, she really did.

"It must be boring, having to be in a cage all day, people pressing their ugly faces against the glass," Diana remarked to Harry.

"Well not all of them ugly, probably more just Dudley and Uncle Vernon,

added Harry. Then, to the great surprise of both of them, the snake winked at them.

"Do you understand us?" Harry asked the snake,

"Yeessss," The snake replied.

"Where are you from?" Asked Diana. She was genuinely interested, not trying to be rude.

The snake gestured towards the plaque on the wall with information on the animal being displayed. It said that it had been bred in captivity and that it was Brazilian. Harry continued to talk to the snake for a little while longer while Diana pondered. This snake had been annoyed by people for its whole life. It had no choice of where to live. It was worse off than her and Harry and then she felt very angry. How dare they keep that poor snake imprisoned behind glass. It had never been to its place of origin. Suddenly the glass wasn't there.

The next few minutes were chaos. Piers tried to get Diana and Harry into trouble but they were already in trouble so it only added to Uncle Vernon's anger. Diana and Harry "earned" their longest ever punishment and were only let out of the cupboard for school . Diana and Harry weren't surprised. Their "family" used any chance to punish them and even punished them for breathing too loudly. They spent all day rereading their old worn paperbacks and tried to sleep at night. They had lived in that same cupboard ever since their parents had died in a car crash. They had been little more than a year old then, now the cupboard was too small. The hot water system had long been updated so the pipe no longer gave them any heat at winter. The pipe was still there to annoy them. It was the rusty type and it made the already cold cupboard feel colder. And smaller.


	2. Chapter 2- The Day Began Normally

'Sister Diana Chapter 2

"The day was normal. Uncle Vernon was reading his newspaper and complaining loudly, mainly about Diana, Harry, Diana and Harry. Diana and Harry were cooking breakfast. Dudley was eating and Aunt Petunia was telling Dudley that he really was too thin and he ought to eat more. The post came at its normal boring time and boringly Uncle Vernon asked Dudley to get the post, knowing that his son would tell him to ask Diana or Harry to get it. Harry went and came back with a pile of letters. He handed them out to their intended receivers and then handed one to Diana and showed her that he had a similar one. You may ask what is so special about either Diana or Harry receiving a letter from anybody. The fact is that nobody ever wanted to write to Diana or Harry. Diana did belong to the library, but she always returned books on time so she never got letters saying that books were overdue. These letters were quite unlike any letters that Diana or Harry had ever seen. Ever. They had no stamp. They weren't in the normal brown envelopes or the ones with windows. They had a strange crest on the seal, which was another strange thing about this whole thing.

To say that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were unhappy that Diana and Harry had got those letters would be an understatement. They were furious. More than furious. Livid. Diana, Harry and Dudley were yelled at to leave the room, so Diana knew it must have been important, if Dudley had been told to leave. As soon as they had all been thrown out of the room, there was an instant squabble for places to listen. Dudley got the keyhole and the twins had their ears to the floor, Harry with his glasses hanging from one ear. Vernon and Petunia said something about ignoring the letters and somebody leaving them alone. Diana felt furious. She really wanted to know what was in her letter. When she asked Uncle Vernon for her letter later that day, Uncle Vernon said that it had been addressed to the wrong person and so had Harry's. She knew that he was lying. It had had their cupboard on it!

Harry had been moved into Dudley's second bedroom while Diana stayed in the cupboard. She supposed that she should have been happy that she had her own room now, but she would have rather had her brother in the cupboard with her and the letter rather than her brother in his own room, probably wishing the same. "How are you Anna? I haven't seen you except when we are doing chores and we aren't able to talk." Asked Harry one day when they were weeding the garden. Diana didn't know how to explain herself. She just felt angry.

"Angry." She said shortly, "Like crying though." Harry nodded,

"Me too, there is something important in those letters, I just know it. So I have formulated a foolproof plan. There is no way that it can fail..." Diana was woken up early by the sound of Uncle yelling. She opened her cupboard to see Uncle Vernon in a sleeping bag on the floor across the front door. It was evident that Harry had trodden on his face.

Uncle Vernon had long since boarded up the letter box so the sender had become creative in their methods of getting letters into No.4 Privet Drive. The letters kept on coming and in more and more obscure ways. Inside two dozen eggs for example. Petunia had shredded them in her blender. One Sunday, Uncle Vernon had been perfectly certain that the sender wouldn't be able to send letters due to the fact that there was no post on Sundays. Diana wasn't entirely sure what Uncle Vernon expected to happen, the letters to just not come. Diana knew that the person would try again. They had been creative so far, so she was sure that they could be creative again.

Suddenly a letter flew down the chimney. Diana felt like laughing. Then a whole stream of letters came down the chimney. Harry jumped around trying to catch a letter but Diana managed get one of her own from the floor. She tried to run into the hall to open it in peace in her cupboard but Uncle Vernon grabbed her around the waist and snatched the letter from her.

"OUT OUT OUT, WE'RE LEAVING!" He told his wife and son to pack one bag each and then they all got into the car and drove away at top speed. Diana knew that Uncle Vernon was desperate as he was breaking the 20 miles per hour speed limit. They drove for ages and Uncle Vernon kept turning the car around and driving in the opposite direction.

"Shake them off, shake them off," he kept saying under his breath. Diana doubted that this would work.

They stopped at a crummy hotel but the letters followed them to there so Uncle Vernon took them to a hut on a rock in a boat that looked like it would sink any moment. He had said that he had rations but they turned out to be a bag of crisps and a banana each and Uncle Vernon and Dudley obviously didn't find it enough so they stole Diana and Harry's rations. It was upon looking at Dudley's watch that she realised that it was ten to midnight on the 30th of July. Ten minutes until their birthday.

"I think that we should poke Dudley to wake him up. It would be really funny and would make the punishment later not feel so bad." Diana shook her head,

"It's not his fault that he was brought up by Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. Imagine if we had been brought up by them, spoiled and all that. We would be that horrible."

"S'pose," Said Harry although it was obvious that he didn't really agree with her.

Five to midnight. Diana drew a birthday cake in the dust with eleven candles and "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY AND DIANA!" written on it. Harry smiled at her. Five, Four, Three, Two, One... BOOOOOMMM.


	3. Chapter 3- Excuse Me, Magic?

Sister Diana Chapter 3

"The man who put the door back onto its hinges was the tallest person that Diana had ever seen. She was terrified that he might be like one of the bad giants in the BFG and try to eat her so she hid behind the sofa. She put her hands of her ears; maybe if she couldn't hear him, he couldn't hear her. The giant looked over the back of the sofa and noticed Diana in her terrified state.

"Now let's have none o' tha'," He said quietly. Diana opened her eyes and noticed that his eyes were kind. She stood up. Uncle Vernon came down the stairs brandishing a rifle with Aunt Petunia behind him. Dudley squeaked and then ran to attempt to hide behind his mother who was hiding behind her husband.

"I demand that you leave now." Uncle Vernon demanded. The Big Friendly Giant went over to Uncle Vernon and tied his gun into a knot. Diana felt frightened again, this man could bend metal.

The Giant smiled at Diana again and then looked around for Harry, he found him and smiled at him.

"Excuse me but we don't know who you are," Said Harry and Diana felt glad that he had said it as she was still quite scared of him.

"Rubeus Hagrid, I'm the games keeper at Hogwarts an' ye'l know all about tha'." Diana didn't know anything about Hogwarts and she didn't think that Harry knew anything about Hogwarts either.

"What's Hogwarts?" asked Harry, Hagrid suddenly looked furious and Diana went backwards against the wall. This time Hagrid didn't notice.

"WHA'S HOGWARTS?" He thundered, "YOU MEAN THA' THEY DON' KNOW ANYTHIN' ABOU' ANYTHIN'" Diana clapped her hands over her ears again and closed her eyes and when she opened them again Dudley was squealing as he had a pigs tail.

"Sorry abou' tha'. Did I scare you?" Hagrid said quietly, Diana nodded.

"What happened?" Diana asked Harry and he quietly explained everything that she had missed. That they were a Wizard and Witch and their parents hadn't been killed in a car crash but by a evil Wizard called Lord Voldemort who was a bit like Hitler. Apparently most people didn't like to say his name so instead they called him You-Know-Who. He had tried to kill Harry and the spell had bounced off, giving him the ligntning scar. And then he said that they were going to a school of magic and gave her her letter. She opened it on the boat and couldn't believe that you could buy things like magic wands in London. She didn't have much difficulty believing that there was a school that could teach you magic. After all, Hagrid had given a Dudley a tail.

The entrance to the magical world turned out to be at a grimy pub which Diana was pretty sure that the non magical people, muggles, couldn't see. They had taken a while inside due to the fact that everybody wanted to shake Harry's hand and then they all wanted to shake Diana's hand and then Harry's hand again. Hagrid eventually told the fawning fans that they had to go shopping and they let them go on their way. They went into a courtyard and Hagrid touched a certain brick with his pink umberella, the one that he had used to give Dudley a pig's tail and the wall seemed to fold away until there was an arch to go through. The shops on the alley sold all sorts of things that Diana and Harry had never seen before. The only problem was that they had no money but Hagrid explained to them that they were the last two members of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter and when Diana turned fifteen she would become the head of the family. Due to the fact that Diana didn't like roller coasters, she didn't like the one that took them to their vault and then onto the vault that Hagrid had to collect something from. She and Harry were both glad that that they had money to pay for their school supplies.

They went around to get the things that they needed, Flourish and Blotts sold books, there was an owl shop and a pet shop where Hagrid bought Diana and Harry birthday presents: a white owl for Harry that could deliver mail and a kitten for Diana. Diana and Harry had not yet thought of names for their new pets but Diana was sure that she would get there in the end. They met an atrocious boy who reminded Diana of Dudley in the robe shop and Diana hoped that Harry wouldn't become friends with them as he had insulted Hagrid about being tall and working at Hogwarts and that he was a drunk and set fire to his bed. When they went to the wand shop, Mr Ollivander, the shop keeper was really weird and had no sense of personal space. He said that the wand that Harry chose was the brother wand of Voldemort and that Diana's was the perfect mix of her parent's wands. Altogether, it was a weird day.


	4. Chapter 4- Platform 9 and 3 Quarters

Sister Diana Chapter 4

Due to the fact that they were:

1) Underage

2) Penniless

3) Friendless

Diana and Harry had no way to get to Kings Cross Station, London on the first on September, they decided that their best shot would be to persuade Uncle Vernon to drive them there in his car. One way that usually persuaded their Aunt and Uncle to let them get what they wanted was for Diana to agree to dress up all little girly and display her exceptionally extraordinary talent in music. Her voice was often commented about by her music teachers as "the most beautiful sound" that they had ever heard and it was often said that the sound brought tears to their eyes. She played the clarinet, the violin, the piano and the saxophone to a high standard. Especially the violin. She had been offered the opportunity to go to various music schools but she had rejected all of them due to the fact that performing in front of a vast audience terrified her.

"Uncle Vernon, could you drive us to the station tomorrow?"

Harry asked their wonderful Uncle the next day. The porker looked up from his newspaper,

"On one condition boy!"

he barked at Harry. He then turned to Diana, she internally blushed, mortified about the idea of wearing that blue frilly wedding cake. "Dinner is at 7:00 tonight. Dress smart. If you do well then I will think about driving you to the station. If you make even one mistake in that solo of yours then you will both stay here knowing that we are going to London anyway."

"Why are you going to London?" asked Harry, curious as ever,

"To remove Dudley's ruddy tail." Harry looked like he was trying not to laugh.

For the rest of that day, Diana worried constantly about being the one to ruin everything. At five to seven she arrived at the door of the dining room where her Aunt and Uncle were entertaining their guests, Martin and Sarah Wells, an artist and his wife. What business they had with Grunnings drill company was beyond Diana but the world was a curious place. Diana played the violin, clarinet, saxophone and piano and then sang. By the end of all of this Mrs Wells was rather tearful but that could have just been the alcohol. There were after all, several empty bottles of vodka and sherry on the dining room table. Dudley didn't pay her any attention as he was far too busy stuffing his face with cake.

That night when Diana went to bed in her cupboard with her ancient Lego figures lined up on the dusty shelf, she wondered what the next day would bring. Surely it would be better than her current life, it wouldn't take much to improve her life. Maybe a friend... But then again, her last friend had come to a rather sticky end and she wouldn't wish that on anybody else. She had named her new kitten Lucy. It was the name of her favourite character in a book and Lucy was as adventurous as her namesake. She had read most of her books and her photographic memory had been useful. She could read something through once and remember every word. Hopefully she wouldn't be bottom in any of her classes...


End file.
